1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aromatic polyamide gas separation membranes and the process for separating one or more gases from a gaseous mixture using such membranes. The polyamides are derived from a variety of aromatic diacyl chlorides, including some conventionally used to form gas separation membranes, and certain diamines containing two or more benzene rings.
2 . Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. Re 30,351, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,202 and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,309 disclose gas separation membrane materials comprising certain semi-rigid aromatic polyamides, polyimides and polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,632 discloses reverse osmosis membranes composed of aromatic nitrogen-linked polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,227 discloses aromatic copolyamide reverse osmosis membrane materials which compositionally incorporate chain-extended diamine residues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,503 discloses ultrafiltration membranes prepared from aliphatic polyamide materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,992 discloses ultrafiltration membranes prepared from aromatic polyamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,383 discloses reverse osmosis membranes prepared from polyamide materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,438 discloses certain polyamide compositions which incorporate chain-extended diamine residues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,286 discloses microporous polyamide membranes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,777 discloses microporous membranes prepared from aliphatic polyamides.
EPO 219,878 discloses gas separation polyamide membrane materials which compositionally incorporate heavily substituted phenylene diamine residues.